bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Linathan/Unit Spotlight: Grand Malediction Yuura
Grand Malediction Yuura Skill 'Artemis's Power (80% boost to Atk power & slightly absorbs HP when attacking) 'Burst 'Vicious Revenant (15 combo powerful Dark attack on all enemies & boosts BB gauge when attacked for 3 turns; Cost: 22 BC, DC: 15 BC) 'Brave Burst Necromancy: Eldorobe (20 combo powerful Dark attack on single enemy, fills own BB gauge to max & additional attack at end of turn for 3 turns; Cost: 27 BC, DC: 40 BC) Brave Burst Abyssal Depletion (24 combo massive Dark attack on single enemy & hugely boosts critical hit damage for 3 turns; Cost: 20 BC, DC: 48 BC) Skill Will Beyond Death (Hugely boosts Atk when BB gauge is full) About Scoring System For my analyses, I enforce a scoring system. Each category is out of 10 points. The final score will be the average of all of the category scores. Note that my analyses are based on my opinion. You are free to agree or disagree with the points that I have here. The categories are listed below: *Leader Skill *Brave Burst *Super Brave Burst (only for 6* units and above) *Ultimate Brave Burst (only for 7* units) *Extra Skill (only for 7* units) *Arena *Stats *Usefulness Typing will be under stats. Note: Scoring will be different for 7* units compared to 6* units due to the fact that 7* units have two more categories than 6* units. For example, a 6* unit with an 8.5 rating cannot be compared with a 7* unit with a 7.5 rating. Summary Yuura is one of the Oracle Knights. It'd be a shame if they came out as Oracle types. That wouldn't be good, would it? Yuura is also one of the infinite SBB users, but there's more to him than just a boss killer. Let's talk about Yuura! Leader Skill Score: 7/10 Yuura has a unique 80% boost to Atk for all units. This is already better than the Rainbow leads earlier in the metagame, like Dia, Lodin, Michele, etc. This helps contribute to the second part of his Leader Skill, which drains HP proportional to the amount of damage you deal. More damage will yield a bigger recovery, regardless of the Rec stat. Overall, this Leader Skill offers more of a variety compared to other Leader Skills of the like. This Leader Skill applies to all units rather than units within the same element or units to fulfill a squad requirement. This might not be the best boost, but opens up more squad choices given the fact that all units can benefit from this Leader Skill. Brave Burst Score: 9/10 Yuura's BB utilizes a 480% damage modifier. Uh what? This damage modifier is one of the highest in the game for just BB! One of the best parts about this BB is that it's an AoE attack. Seeing an AoE attack with a high damage modifier on just BB is quite impressive. It's not common to see this type of thing, considering the fact that the average modifier for BB is 280%. Yuura also acts like an emergency Lilly Matah. He adds 3-5 BC when attacked with the buff he provides on his BB. This not only drives the BB gauge momentum, but it is also efficient to use. This is great as this buff is one of the best BB utility buffs to use in the game. Super Brave Burst Score: 8/10 Yuura's SBB utilizes a 640% damage modifier. Higher than average, right? It gets even better as this SBB refills to full SBB gauge upon use. Yuura also applies the DoT debuff on enemies, which is similar to the Poison effect. This can be useful to whittle down bosses below certain thresholds without having to attack with a unit. Unlike Poison, DoT can be inflicted on any unit and it cannot be cured until it wears off. A nice niche to a powerful infinite SBB, don't you think? One downside with this SBB is that it is single-target. You won't be able to target multiple enemies with this infinite SBB. However, when up against a single enemy, Yuura's SBB will be the best of wonders in your squad. Yuura's SBB has a Drop Check of 40 BC, which is a relatively high Drop Check for using non-normal attack move. Ultimate Brave Burst Score: 8/10 I was quite disappointed when I saw the single-target part of his UBB, but when I saw the 450% boost to critical damage... Mind blown. Yuura's UBB utilizes a 2000% damage modifier. This is the best base damage modifier in the game right now. There is Rize with her 2500% damage modifier, but that only happens when she's at full HP. Yuura, on the other hand, becomes a total boss killer with his critical damage buff. If one is using Colt, a crit lead, combining Yuura's UBB buff and the Leader Skill damage boost will yield a 600% boost to critical damage. This is as powerful as using two Zebra leads before his Leader Skill got nerfed (Zebra's Leader Skill: 300% --> 100%). Unfortunately, as big as Yuura's UBB buff is, it still relies heavily on RNG. There can be times where units don't even land any critical hits, which puts this UBB to waste. With new challenges coming out for the game, there are more and more crit resistant enemies that make this buff almost useless. Considering the fact that the critical rate caps out at 70%, it's still going to be hard for all six units to land critical hits because of that leftover 30% that the units may fall into and not land critical hits. Extra Skill Score: 8/10 Yuura gets an 80% ATK buff when his BB gauge is full. Sounds great, right? Here's why it's awesome. This buff will be active even when Yuura uses his Brave Bursts. You can ensure that Yuura's BB gauge is full by using his SBB. His SBB will refill to max upon use, which is perfect as he will always have his BB gauge full. Be warned as there are certain bosses that can drain BB gauges. If the BB gauge drain is large enough, Yuura's BB gauge might not even be filled, which means Yuura won't be benefiting from his Extra Skill. Arena Score: 9/10 Yuura serves as a total killer in Arena. His normal attack Drop Check is 20 BC, which is dead-on average. It's not a bad Drop Check, but not good either. Other units with higher Drop Checks can better support the squad. As long as Yuura's SBB doesn't get filled, it is safe to say that Yuura can potentially wipe the entire opponent's squad with his BB alone. Given that his Extra Skill is activated, Yuura can clear out the opponent's squad way easier. However, if his SBB is filled, only one unit will die and if Yuura's SBB is the only BB used on your turn, your opponent could take the perfect opportunity and wipe your squad instead. Stats Score: 9/10 All of his stats seem to exceed average, which is very good to see on a 7* unit. His Atk is really high, allowing him to deal tons of damage, especially with his SBB. It gets even better with his Extra Skill unlocked. His Def is relatively high as well, allowing him to tank well along with his high HP stat. His Rec stat is also sufficiently high enough to recover HP easier. In terms of typing, my type preference for Yuura is... Anima > Guardian > Lord > Breaker > Oracle Usefulness Score: 9/10 It wasn't surprising to see Tazer as one of the best single-enemy boss killers in the game and it is certainly not surprising to see Yuura as one of the best too. His crazy damage makes him one of the highly recommended units to use in Trials and considering the fact that he is an infinite SBB user, he can efficiently deal tons of damage without having to fill his SBB gauge. Yuura also serves as a decent BB utility unit to use as his BB provides a BB gauge boost when attacked. This buff is one of the most useful buffs in the game, especially against bosses that are BC drop resistant. Conclusion Total Score: 8.4/10 Yuura seems like a name you can make the best puns out of. Imagine if you're acting all nice to one another. "Hey! Yuura a great Brave Frontier player!" "Thanks! Yuura one too!" Ah... I need to stop with these... Got any good puns? Yes! (comment below!) No... (forever alone) Comment below on what you think of Yuura! How do you use Yuura? Does he serve as one of your best boss killers? Leave them in the comments down below! Check out my list of analyses in Spotlights: Table of Contents! Check out my other Unit Spotlights: *Demonic Idol Kikuri *Cyclone Emperor Tazer *Dahlia Fist Nemia *Execrated Fei Category:Blog posts